


Coping Mechanism

by Lady_Frisselle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frisselle/pseuds/Lady_Frisselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek learns why some members of the pack are sporting hand-knit scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Utter Crack....I blame this on a comment left on my FB timeline.

Derek looked around at the pack of teenagers that was hanging out in Stiles's backyard. He reluctantly admitted to himself that they were all good kids, even if Scott still annoyed the crap out of him a lot of the time.

 

Looking around for their erstwhile host Derek spots him sitting off to one side. He blinks and looks closer, “Is Stiles knitting?”

 

“Yeah,” Scott said. “He's been knitting since we were kids.”

 

Derek nods and decides he would like to learn that skill. As he wanders over that way Issac stops by Stiles and says “Did you say something?”

 

Stiles shook his head and went back to his project but now that he is paying attention Derek can see that his lips are moving. He appears to be mouthing 'Murder is wrong. Murder is wrong. Knitting a scarf because murder is wrong.' over and over. Scott goes over to him and Derek hears Stiles offer him the scarf. “No thanks buddy,” he laughs. “I still haven't used that last few you made me.”

 

In a startling moment of clarity Derek realizes that sometimes people annoy the crap out of Stiles as well and that the only reason the Sheriff hasn't had to cover up multiple homicides is due to a couple of sticks and some string.

 

When he is alone Derek goes over to him and says, “I like you coping mechanisms. Do you think it could work for others?”

 

Stiles blinks at him and starts to deny what he is doing but Derek just smirks and says quietly “Murder is wrong?”

 

“Caught that did you Sour-wolf?”

 

Derek just nods and pulls up a lawn chair as Stiles leans over to pull another set of needles and some yarn out of a bag at his side.

 

**Epilogue: A few Weeks Later**

 

“That is just not right.”

 

“What's that Issac?”

 

In response he points to a corner booth in the diner where Stiles, Derek and, for some reason, Peter Hale are knitting while drinking coffee.

 

“Oh that...,” says Scott. “You know I thought Derek didn't like me but he gave me a hand-knit scarf last week.....”

 


End file.
